


The One You Least Expected To Care

by feelsforsterek



Series: 12 Days of Sterek [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken!Stiles, Caring Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsforsterek/pseuds/feelsforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles prayed for once that someone was there to have his back, to help him through the guilt. </p><p>Tonight his prayer was answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One You Least Expected To Care

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: I don't like to let on how much of a mess I am.

It had been weeks since Gerard Argent beat the crap out of Stiles. It had been weeks since Stiles watched Derek and Peter kill the Kanima, leaving Jackson more broken than ever. Stiles and the rest of the pack tried to help Jackson come to understand that what he had done wasn’t his fault. It was Matt’s.

 

Derek seemed to take more guilt as well. Stiles knew Derek felt guilty for biting Jackson, and turning him into that abomination. Stiles could see the way Derek held himself when they were with Jackson, it was full of pain. Derek also held more guilt at the fact that Erica and Boyd were still missing whilst the alpha pack circled closer towards Derek’s territory.

 

Scott was also beat down as well. Scott hadn’t seen Allison in weeks. No matter how much Scott faked being happy, Stiles knew him better than that. He wasn’t Scott’s best friend for nothing; he could tell when Scott was hurting.

 

Stiles knew all this because he was exceptionally good at reading people. He was good at finding what was hidden, and right now what was hidden was everyone’s pain. Even Stiles hid his pain. He hid it because he spent his days between Scott and Derek. Sometimes he would split his days into helping Jackson as well. Stiles was good with words, he was good at making people realise that everything that has happened wasn’t their fault, that they couldn’t have known.

 

Derek couldn’t have known that his bite would turn Jackson into the Kanima; that Erica and Boyd would leave when it got too tough.

 

Jackson couldn’t have known that he would turn into the Kanima and kill all those _the Kanima_ killed.

 

Scott couldn’t have known that Allison’s mom would try to kill him, leading Derek to kill Allison’s mom, which then turned Allison into an emotional wreck, which turned her into a werewolf hunter.

 

They couldn’t have known any of that and Stiles made it his mission to make them all feel less guilty. It also helped him keep his mind of what he had gone through. It kept Stiles’ mind off the way his dad looks at him when they cross paths; it keeps Stiles’ mind off the fact that he is the reason why his dad now spends his night at the dining table, downing shot of whiskey after shot of whiskey; it kept Stiles’ mind off the fact that he got beaten up by an old man – an evil old man.

 

Though, when it came to the night time, Stiles’ mind wandered through all of that. The pain hitting him tenfold, the guilt filling him so much he has to curl up in a ball to contain the sobs he wants to let out. Stiles prayed for once that someone was there to have his back, to help him through the guilt.

                                 

Tonight his prayer was answered.

 

Stiles was just about to break the barricades until he heard a soft thud come from his left. Stiles looked up to see Derek standing in his room, watching Stiles with a frown. Stiles uncurled himself from around his pillow and pushed the emotions from his eyes. “What’s up?” He asked nonchalantly, willing back his tears for later.

 

Derek shook his head and shrugged out of his jacket. “Not tonight. Tonight is about you.” Derek told him as he draped his jacket over the back of Stiles desk chair.

 

“Tonight is about me?” Stiles questioned as he sat up. Derek nodded and slipped his shoes off before climbing onto the end of Stiles’ bed, mirroring Stiles sitting position – cross legged – their knees pressed against each other. “What about me?”

 

“I’m not stupid.” Derek admitted as he watched Stiles. Stiles felt uncomfortable with Derek staring at him, it felt like Derek knew. “That face,” Derek nodded at the way Stiles was composed. “Is the same face as mine, when I’m trying to hide how I’m feeling.” Derek admitted.

 

“And how am I feeling Dr Phil?” Stiles joked, a smile coming on his face.

 

Derek ignored Stiles comment, which surprised Stiles because it wasn’t like Derek not to roll his eyes at Stiles comments. “You listen to everyone’s problems Stiles, including mine. So how about you tell me how you are doing?” Derek asked.

 

“I don’t like to let on how much of a mess I am.” Stiles admitted. He had no idea why he was being so open with Derek, but maybe he does. The way Derek asked him how he was, was with a voice filled with concern. Derek was looking at him like he wanted to know how Stiles was actually feeling, and wasn’t that what Stiles wanted? For someone to finally ask him how he was doing? For someone to finally comfort him like he has been doing with everyone else. 

 

“I’m the only one here Stiles, and you know how anti-social I am. I’m not going to let anyone know. This is between just you and me.” Derek told Stiles softly, and Stiles didn’t know how he felt about this side of Derek; This caring, nurturing side that actually wanted Stiles to open up. “Now talk.” Derek commanded and Stiles had to laugh. There was the Derek he knew.

 

So Stiles did exactly that, he talked, he told Derek about what happened with Gerard, he told Derek about how he was the last one to see Erica and Boyd. He talked about what was going on with his dad. He cried and Derek held him. Derek tried his best to ease Stiles guilt, mirroring the words Stiles had told Derek and Derek also gave Stiles words that weren’t Stiles own. Derek talked; Derek held Stiles and Stiles was grateful.

 

He was surprised it was Derek who seemed to care. The same Derek who didn’t get along with Stiles one bit, but tonight something changed and Derek was the one that helped Stiles realise, he couldn’t have known.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://feelsforsterek.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: http://twitter.com/Forever_Sterek


End file.
